You're Cordially Invited to WHAT?
by geeky ramblings
Summary: Jakotsu throws Renkotsu a party. Warning Yaoi, mention of MPREG


Title: You're Cordially Invited to WHAT!!!??  
Author: Tasukigirl78  
Pairing: Jakotsu/Bankotsu, Renkotsu/Suitkotsu  
Rated: T  
Genre: AU, Crack, Humor  
Warning: That would give away the surprise!!!  
Words: 786

Summary: Jakotsu throws Renkotsu a party.

A.N. Nicknames for Jakotsu and Bankotsu were used with the permission of kiramaru7. Thank you for letting me borrow them sweetie!

Jakotsu happily decorated the walls of his and Bankotsu's house with paper cutouts of baby bottles, ducks, and carriages. Once he was finished tacking them up with tape, he moved onto blowing up yellow, blue, and pink balloons. He was on his last balloon when his husband came through the front door, bearing helium balloons and a large sheet cake with a fat little baby on it and the word "congratulation" decorating the front of it. After he finished tying the end of the pink balloon  
in a knot, Jakotsu smiled at his lover.

"Did you get everything I asked for, Dumpling?" the cross-dresser asked, batting his eyelashes at Bankotsu.

"I got the balloons, the cake, and the party favors. Am I missing anything else?" he asked, placing the cake down on their coffee table.

"Please don't tell me that you forgot to pick up our present," Jakotsu said with a groan.

Bankotsu, realizing that he hadn't gotten a gift for the party, apologized to his husband.

"I am sorry, Sweetness," he said as he sat down on the couch and pulled Jakotsu into his arms.

"I know you are," he said. Leaning in, the cross-dresser kissed his lover passionately on the lips. Tongues twirled together passionately until Bankotsu reluctantly pulled away.

"I know you worked really hard on throwing this party together," his said, caressing Jakotsu's right leg.

"I just want everything to be perfect for them," the cross-dresser said with a sigh.

"It will be, Sweetness. You'll see; Renkotsu and Suikotsu will love it,"  
Bankotsu said with a smile.

He was about to kiss his husband once again when there was a knock on the door.  
Spinning out of his lover's arms, Jakotsu got up from the couch and quickly went to answer it. Opening it, he came face to face with a very grumpy Renkotsu and a happy looking Suikotsu.

"How did the doctor's appointment go?" the cross-dresser asked in anticipation as the bald headed man waddled into the hallway.

"I'm not telling you, this is your fault," he grumbled. After Ren had slowly strolled into the living room, Jakotsu began to pout.

"Sui, he's being mean," he wailed.

"He is just mad because during your senior year of high school a carnival gypsy cursed him instead of you," the ER doctor said with a smirk.

"How was I supposed to know that calling her ugly and fat would cause her to curse my little dragon? So what if she made it possible for Renkotsu to be able to have children?" the cross-dresser asked, a tiny grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"She only cursed me because you hid behind me, asshole," the bald headed man growled.

"Don't worry about him, Jakotsu, he's just moody because of the hormones. I for one am happy that she cursed him. Now I can have the family I always wanted," Suikotsu said joyfully.

Leaning over, so that Ren would not hear, the cross-dresser whispered, "So what did the obstetrician say?"

"We're having twins, two little boys," he said softly.

Letting out a loud squeal, Jakotsu clapped his hands together in excitement. Hearing him in the other room, Renkotsu sighed.

"I wish he didn't go out his way to do all of this," he said, waving his hand at the all the decorations the cross-dresser had put up.

"You know how much Jakotsu loves his parties," Bankotsu said with a smile.

"I really don't want a party," Renkotsu said, rubbing his protruding stomach.

"Ren, you will enjoy this party. You will 'ooh and awe' over your gifts. Hell, you will even wear the proverbial paper hat covered in bows on your head. You want to know why?" the younger man asked dangerously.

Gulping, the steal worker shook his head no.

"Because Jakotsu worked hard to get this party together so you will enjoy it," he said quietly so his husband wouldn't hear him.

As the doorbell rang, signaling their guests had arrived, Bankotsu got off the couch, leaving Renkotsu alone. Seeing Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rin enter the large house, the bald headed man knew he had to pretend to like the baby shower Jakotsu had decided to give him or else Bankotsu might just kill him.

And no matter how much he complained about it, Renkotsu felt joy every time one of the babies kicked. It amazed him that he and Suikotsu had created something so precious and he couldn't wait until his sons were born. Of course he would never tell his husband or Jakotsu that. If he did, he would never hear the end of it.

So being the smart man that he was, the steal worker decided to keep his mouth shut and let himself be spoiled for just this once. And pampered he would be, even if it meant living through a stupid baby shower that his best friend had decided to make for him.

THE END


End file.
